


Seamstress

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, by dessa, it's based on a song, so I don't really know what to tag, the song seamstress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor was told not to waste his time with ordinary people. What happened when he decided to unravel the mysteries of knowing one was to find himself...





	Seamstress

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Seamstress" by Dessa and was requested by cyberrunes on tumblr.

Victor was always told to look ahead. He was never supposed to turn around and gaze at the past, just like any other person would. He was told to learn his lesson and apply it in the future, where he belonged. He _was_ the future. The child-prodigy, and later the living legend, Victor Nikiforov didn’t afford to keep in touch with anything that could drag him back down to the ordinary world. He was untouchable.

This distance was always visible to everyone in the whole world, let alone the people that interacted with him directly. Even his closest friends could feel the void that separated them. And it wasn’t something that could be overlooked in the human world. That was mostly why Victor was raised to be alone, because reaching into the depths of his human nature would only hold him back. He was raised to be a god. 

Everything changed when Yuuri became the first person that ever reached out to him and “touched” him. Even if it was accidental, the result of intoxication after a huge disappointment, he was able to unfold his hands out to Victor and let him know that he could be touched. He showed him the beauty of being touched and changed his perspective of how the world should be without even knowing it. In fact, he was certain that his efforts would be pointless, as he was broken.

Victor viewed him as a broken angel trying to reach the skies again. His first impression about Yuuri was that he gave off the vibes of the childhood miracle that everyone hoped for but chose to throw under the bed, where the monsters were supposed to live. He was that incomplete spark of a good feeling that fueled people with strength, yet he, as a being, had lost its own. How could he give so much to the people around him and nothing to his own self? Victor couldn’t help but wonder how it would be like to “touch” him and help him find his power source once more.

And that’s what he did. He gave up on his god-like life and found the path down to earth. He stopped listening to what he was told to do and spent time with ordinary humans, broken souls that needed his help. He wanted to find how Yuuri was torn apart and stitch his wounds, so that the scars that remained would fade away day by day. What he didn’t expect at the time was that Yuuri would “fix” him too without knowing it. 

Two people came together when one of them dared to reach the divine, but stayed together when the god threw away his title and let himself be human again, only for the sake of living. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
